


Intimacy

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Lots of it, M/M, PWP, Smut, and fluff, basically Keith serenading sex, but make it soft, first rule about s8: We don't talk about S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: Keith loves having sex.He loves the sound of two bodies sliding together, loves the heat, the moans, the pleasure.He loves the way Shiro groans into his ear, loves the way his name spills from his husband’s lips, the way fingers dig into the flesh of Keith’s hips every time Shiro thrusts into his heat, making him lose his mind.He loves to delve his fingers into Shiro’s white hair, loves to moan his husband’s name, to beg for more, to make him go harder, faster, deeper.--or: 1200 words of Keith serenading sex





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what has been haunting my wips for weeks, eloquently titled "That Thread about Banging".  
Now on AO3.  
Not betaed, because it's so short and I basically just wanted to collect it here. Grammarly said it's fine, though.
> 
> I'll show myself out, there's a Camping AU to be written.

Keith loves having sex.

He loves the sound of two bodies sliding together, loves the heat, the moans, the pleasure. 

He loves the way Shiro groans into his ear, loves the way his name spills from his husband’s lips, the way fingers dig into the flesh of Keith’s hips every time Shiro thrusts into his heat, making him lose his mind.

He loves to delve his fingers into Shiro’s white hair, loves to moan his husband’s name, to beg for more, to make him go harder, faster, deeper. 

Keith loves when Shiro goes fast and rough, claiming him with every slide of his hip, giving him all he got while making their headboard hammer against the wall and their bed creak. Loves the way his toes curl and his back bends in his release.

Keith loves when Shiro goes all soft and sweet on him, loves when Shiro comes up with a new idea and loves when Shiro enthusiastically agrees to any of Keith’s suggestions when Shiro bends over to grab the lube before Keith has even finished explaining.

Keith loves sucking his husband’s cock. Loves the way it feels in his mouth, loves letting his tongue slide over the leaking tip. He loves the way Shiro’s words turn into a bare stammer, Keith’s name a symphony from his mouth. He loves when Shiro grabs his hair and presses him closer, making Keith choke before bumping his head just the slightest, nose pressed into the silver curls at the base of Shiro’s length. He loves the feeling of hot come filling his mouth, the way it would sometimes spill from his lips and makes the following kisses even filthier.

Keith loves Shiro bending him in half in some Garrison storeroom when they decide to make the best of any break between two meetings. He loves when Shiro lifts him up, presses his back against the nearest shelf, not caring for any stationary they send sailing to the floor as Keith throws his head back in pleasure and Shiro buries his teeth in Keith’s neck. He loves the way their quick fucks leave him wasted and spent, any topic of their meeting completely forgotten as he can still feel where Shiro has just thrusted into him, his neck red where Shiro’s mouth has left marks.

Keith loves riding his husband, loves how Shiro looks up to him through long lashes and lust-filled eyes, adoration and arousal on his face. He loves the sensation of pressing their palms together, not quite sure if it’s for additional leverage or simply to feel each other. He loves having Shiro at his mercy, loves rocking his hips in a cruel rhythm, loves the feeling of being in control while his husband’s cock shatters his world from inside, filling him hot and heavy. He loves the moment his mind comes to a halt, loves the seconds of hovering over Shiro, drained and panting, his hands pressed against his husband’s chest, Shiro mumbling the softest I love you’s into the space between them. 

Keith loves Shiro sucking his dick, loves how Shiro spoils him with kitten-licks and teasing fingers, drawing every single moan from his lips like honey. Loves the way Shiro takes special care of his balls, thumbs over the underside of his length while his tongue circles his head, painfully slow, just enough to make Keith tighten his grip on their sheets. Sometimes Shiro’s other hand would tease Keith’s hole, playfully sweeping over his rim, timing the next bump of his head with sliding the first knuckle inside. He loves the way Shiro’s face looks when it is covered in come, loves the way it tastes on his lips as he bends over to lick his husband clean. 

Keith loves being spoilt, loves the way Shiro whispers the sweetest endearments into his hair while exploring every inch of his body. He loves when Shiro calls him gorgeous, stunning, makes him feel beautiful and desired. He loves when Shiro asks how he wants him, what he wants, needs, likes. Loves the way Shiro would ask if everything was fine even while buried deep in him, his length hitting just the right spot, making Keith scream for more. He loves the way Shiro makes him feel at home, makes him belong for the first time. Makes him feel like all the years of searching and longing have finally led him into the arms of the most amazing man.

Keith loves taking Shiro with a passion, loves how his husband would bend down for him, the way his hole would look all flush and pink and inviting when he pulls his cheeks apart. Loves the fact that Shiro likes to surprise him, coming prepared, a promise of his needy husband all ready for him. He loves the way Shiro melts like butter under his thrusts, his face all flushed and teeth sunk into his pillow, moaning and screaming for more, more, Keith, baby, yes. Yes.

Keith loves balancing on the edge, loves Shiro holding him there for minutes and hours, up until he can not tell how much time has passed, up until he can not form any coherent sentences anymore, up until the release washes over him in wave after wave, his muscles trembling and any thoughts leaving his head. He loves coming down from his high, all wrapped up in Shiro’s arms, lips pressing delicate kisses against his hairline. He loves falling asleep just like that.

***

To be fair, Keith loves his husband.  
And the promise of their bodies in any type of intimacy is always infatuating.

But his favorite – by far – is lazy morning sex.

That kind of lazy morning sex when Shiro wakes him up with the promise of fresh coffee and hot air against his ear and soft kisses against his neck.

When the coffee on the bedside table is long forgotten and his husband grinds slowly against him while they are exchanging gentle kisses, their tongues touching in any way but heated. Celebrating their love in the most intimate way.

When Keith’s fingers sweep through the soft hair at the base of Shiro’s neck and Shiro hums against his chest, his stomach, everywhere his mouth can touch. 

When the first finger entering him is just a consequence of minutes and eternities of hands trailing over each other’s body, of exploring the skin they’ve known for years but that still feels so new, their touches still leaving them thrilled and breathless. Keith could probably draw a map of every scar and every freckle on the pristine body of his husband by heart – and he would still be amazed he is allowed to touch, to kiss, to feel. 

When Shiro slides in without hurry, his first thrusts tantalizingly slow, while he whispers sweet promises against Keith’s temple.

When they lie in each other's arms in the afterglow, enjoying each other’s presence bathed in the sunlight glistening through their blinds. The sound of heavy breathing and content hums filling the air while Keith’s fingers draw circles over Shiro’s back, slow and careful.

Keith loves sex.

But mostly, Keith thinks, he loves this breathtaking man he had fought the universe for. And for whom he would do it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I'll try my best to reply to comments and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> I'm a rambling mess on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn) so follow me if you like ♡


End file.
